Sub-Mariner Comics Vol 1 8
Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Ritten Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = The Setting of the Rising Sun | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Carl Pfeufer | Inker2_1 = Carl Pfeufer | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Namor is off the Alaskan coast when he spots a blimp go down close to shore and so he goes to investigate. He finds that the blimp had been shot down and sees an entire army of Japanese soldiers have landed. He fights the soldiers into fleeing and spots that they are taking a motorboat back to some cutters. Namor begins fighting in the sea, destroying the ships, revealing a Japanese sub disguised as a battle ship and destroying that vessel along with the others. Namor then returns to the mainland, and after burying the equipment found aboard the blimp he decides to watch over an American supply convoy driving through the area. He is shocked when he sees dazed American troops suddenly stop the convoy and attack it. With too many soldiers attacking, Namor decides to follow them instead and is shocked to see that they are taking the supplies to shore where they are shipped over to a nearby Japanese battleship. There he attacks the officers on board, and learns that Dr. Suki, a Japanese scientist, has developed a formula that makes those exposed to it obedient slaves. Namor is overpowered and put in irons so that he too can be infected with the serum, but he breaks free and flees the Japanese ship. Returning to shore, he tries to make some of the effected American soldiers snap out of it, but one of them hits him in the head with a shovel knocking him into the water where he passes out. Reviving, Namor returns to the mainland and finds that the Japanese have set up a base there where they are exposing captured soldiers to the serum, turning them into slaves and that Dr. Suki has an antidote should they ever need one. Namor attacks the base, taking out the guards but when he tries to capture Dr. Suki the scientist flees. Namor pursues him in a jeep and follows him back to the Japanese ship at sea. There, Namor attacks and forces a Japanese Zero fighter to crash on the ship destroying it. He then grabs Suki and forcibly returns him back to the inland base where American troops have recaptured the location. Namor then threatens to inject Dr. Suki with his own formula if he does not cure the affected soldiers. Suki complies but later tires to inject himself with the serum to hide his knowledge from the Americans, but Namor stops him and he is taken into custody. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = Tommy's Taken for a Ride | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Tommy's on furlough from the Army and is heading home with money for his Mother. However, when he accepts a ride from two strangers, Tommy and his money are soon parted. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Uncle Pete Antagonists: * Butch * Hank Other Characters: * Dorothy Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = Tubby and Tack | Writer4_1 = Ray Houlihan | Penciler4_1 = Ray Houlihan | Inker4_1 = Ray Houlihan | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Tubby * Tack Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = Genius for Murder | Writer5_1 = Kermit Jaediker | Penciler5_1 = Gustav Schrotter | Inker5_1 = Gustav Schrotter | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Independently wealthy would be writer Caleb Crane is working hard to become a successful murder mystery writer. However, his most recent submission to "Death Stories Magazine" is rejected because it lacks realism. The editors letter suggests that Crane stick to writing what he knows, which inspires him to go out and commit some crimes and murders so that he can write a more convincing story. That night wearing a mask, Crane went out and robbed a woman of her pearl necklace, strangling the woman to death as he did so. As the woman dies, Crane tosses a white carnation on her corpse. The woman's screams are heard by Thomas Halloway who confronts Caleb, however he manages to fight off the hero and give him the slip. Returning home, Caleb's hands are shaking with excitement but he manages to write out a story that totally grabs the editor at Death Stories Magazine and his story is purchased. When it makes publication and is read by Thomas Halloway, he notes that the facts of the story and some of the lines uttered by the killer matches his encounter with the killer the press was now calling the "White Carnation" and decides to investigate Caleb Crane. Learning that he has a private PO Box, the Angel stakes it out and then follows Caleb home. Crane notices that he is being followed and attempts to strike the Angel with his cane leading to an altercation, however Crane points out that the Angel does not have any solid evidence against him except for a story and the Angel is forced to let him go. Using newly made underworld connections, Crane learns that mobster Grogans mob was planning a hit at the Red Cat Cafe that night. Both Caleb and the Angel are in attendance when the hit goes down. The Angel is shocked when Crane suddenly starts trying to help stop the robbery. Chasing after Grogan, Crane pretends to help the crook escape, but only lulls him into false security and murders him instead and has his body dumped in the harbor. Acting as though Gorgan got away, the Angel reconsiders his theory that Crane is the White Carnation. However, while the Angel goes about his investigation Crane confronts Grogan's gang and offers to be their new leader with a unique proposition: They keep all the money from their crimes, paying Crane nothing except for telling their stories so that he can have them published and earn an income that way. With the White Carnation Gang going on a crime spree and the body of Grogan dredge up from the harbor, the Angel once more suspects Crane to be the mastermind behind the operation. The Angel decides to catch Crane by playing to his ego by opening up a new publishing company. When Crane submits a story for publication to the Angel's false company, he rejects the story claiming that it was boring and that he has better writers. Planning to murder the Angel and frame on the other other supposed writers hired by the company, he walks into the heroes trap. Beating Crane into submission, he agrees to confess and then has his confession, court trial and experience in prison published as a story that captivates the nation. Crane then attempts to use this good publicity to get an appeal for his death sentence, however these attempts fail. Crane then asks to be allowed to have a typewriter so that he can write one last story. The warden agrees to this request and has a custom typewriter built to Crane's specifications unaware that parts of the device also build a gun. Using this weapon Crane attempts to break out of prison and get away in a phony hearse brought by his gang. The Angel stumbles upon this and hides in the coffin inside. He then knocks out Crane and his gang and brings Crane back to prison. There, Crane accepts his defeat and finishes writing his story. He then thanks the Angel for his genius and then allows himself to be put into the electric chair and executed. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}